ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect Illusion (song)
|DS = |previous = "Dancin' in Circles" |next = "Million Reasons" }}"Perfect Illusion" is a song written and recorded by Lady Gaga and serves as the lead single from her fifth studio album Joanne. The single was announced on August 17, 2016 through Lady Gaga's Instagram and her website, and was released on September 9, 2016. Mark Ronson and Kevin Parker of Tame Impala produced the track, with additional production from Gaga and BloodPop. On September 9, Gaga co-hosted BBC Radio 1 in the UK with Nick Grimshaw to promote the single. Background , Mark Ronson, Lady Gaga, Kevin Parker.]] The song title was first teased by Mark Ronson on his Instagram with a picture of Gaga, Kevin Parker, and BloodPop captioned 'Illusion'. The song title was then later revealed when Gaga took to Instagram to post several pictures, forming a grid, which read Lady Gaga, Perfect Illusion, New Single, September against a multicolored background. The same graphic was later posted on her website. "Perfect Illusion" is described as a 'sweet space in her catalog alongside some of her best dance floor anthems. It's a cut that touches the highest of highs and lowest of lows in a relationship gone wrong, thus, the perfect illusion.' '' Gaga, in an interview with iHeartRadio, revealed that the song "''is about modern ecstasy... we found our sweet, simple, ragey way of saying it. I get this sick adrenaline rush every time I hear it." On September 6, 2016, Gaga took to Instagram and Twitter to post a picture from what appears to be the music video and then proceeded to post the single cover on Instagram. She later posted a collage with behind-the-scenes images of her in the studio and recording the music video, as well as the lyrics 'I don't need eyes to see. I felt you touchin' me. High like amphetamine. Maybe you're just a dream.' Gaga stated that "the song is about how I believe many of us are wondering why there are so many fake things around us that really and truly appear to be real. How do we navigate through social media, and the images on social media, that we know are filtered and altered and decipher what is reality and what is a perfect illusion?" in an interview with BBC Radio 1. Release Digital Release Release history Table Performances Tabs Television= Table |-|Radio= Table |-|Concert= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Music video The music video was filmed on August 29 and 30 in a desert outside of Los Angeles, California. The video is directed by Ruth Hogben and Andrea Gelardin for Lobster Eye. On September 8, hours before the premiere of the song, Gaga posted a short snippet of the music video on her website, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat. The short video shows her dancing in the desert at night with strobe lights with the first few seconds of the song on repeat. (This first teaser clip didn't make the cut on the final version of the video). On September 16, Gaga announced the video to be released on September 20, during the season premiere of Scream Queens series, and she posted a sneak peek of the video via Instagram, Twitter and Facebook. After the premiere of the video during Scream Queens, the video was released on platforms as YouTube, VEVO, TIDAL and was put on iTunes store too. 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 001.jpg|1 PI_MV_PIC_04.jpg PI_MV_PIC_09.jpg PI_MV_PIC_14.jpg PI_MV_PIC_11.jpg 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 002.jpg 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 003.jpg Lady Gaga - Perfect Illusion 006.jpg|2 PI_MV_PIC_19.jpg PI_MV_PIC_15.jpg Lady Gaga - Perfect Illusion 011.jpg|3 PIMVRH001.jpg PI_MV_PIC_18.jpg 8-30-16 Lobster Eye 001.jpg|4 PI_MV_PIC_22.jpg PI_MV_PIC_24.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by American Apparel, shorts by Levi's customized by Chain Gang, boots by Rag & Bone and sunglasses by Persol.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by American Apparel and custom shorts by Michael Schmidt.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a custom jacket by Haus of Gaga.'' #''Lady Gaga wears boots by Alexander Wang.'' Behind the Scenes 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 004.png 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 005.png 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 006.png 8-29-16 Alexandre Jaras 001.jpg 8-29-16 Alexandre Jaras 002.jpg 8-29-16 Alexandre Jaras 003.jpg 8-29-16 Alexandre Jaras 004.jpg Perfect-Illusion--Teaser.jpg|Teaser Perfect-Illusion--Teaser2.jpg|Teaser Perfect Illusion KP MR jackets.jpg Credits Table Video Credits Table References *BMI Repertoire Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Joanne songs Category:Joanne singles Category:Dive Bar Tour songs Category:Joanne World Tour songs